


Demons Don't Have Soulmates

by WhatButAVillain



Series: Demons Don't Have Soulmates [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: Demons don't have soulmates. Do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a tumblr post that has been lost now. They Asked for a Soulmate AU. This is just a drabble and I may expand on the idea someday. Maybe. We'll see.
> 
> (Edit: I have decided to expand this story into a longer work. If anyone wants to help beta please send me a message. I need the help as I haven't written anything longer than a oneshot in ages.)

It happens slowly at first and then all at once, their love. The truth of it slamming into him like the ground when he Fell. It’s not that there is anything wrong with Love per se but he is a demon. And Love is one of those Good feelings. Holy. Things he isn’t supposed to experience anymore. And to love an angel is unheard of. It could really get him in trouble if anyone found out. Especially if the angel in question found out. He would be devastated. Or smug. Or obligated. Or any number of other things that Crowley couldn’t stand to see Aziraphale be. And besides, it’s not like they are...They couldn’t be...Demons don’t even have…

Soulmates. But Crowley, for all he has forgotten what it felt like to be an angel remembers hearing what it was meant to feel like when you found your soulmate. And looking back. It’s always been Aziraphale. From the very beginning. Or nearly the very beginning. A few days after the beginning. That...happy feeling. Contentment. Comfort. Peace. Tranquility. Fulfillment that even a bad job done well can’t bring.  All those feelings that demons are not supposed to be able to feel. He hasn’t felt them truthfully since the Fall. Only when he’s with Aziraphale. Or thinking of Aziraphale. Or talking to Aziraphale. A disconcerting happy  _ Loving _ feeling. 

But demons don’t have soulmates. They can’t. Everything says they can’t, every rule of Hell. Unless Hell is lying. Which truthfully is not outside the realm of possibility. But even Heaven says demons can’t have soulmates. Which, while Crowley would not put it past Heaven to be lying, the implications of such are astronomical and not something he wants to debate with Aziraphale when he tells him. If he tells him. Should he tell him? Or...Heav...Hel...someone forbid he already knows and hasn’t said anything himself. But if Crowley has always been something that something is a bit of a reckless coward. Now if he can find a way to say the words no demon should utter. 

It’s three weeks later that Crowley and Aziraphale are sitting together in the backroom of Aziraphale’s bookshop that Crowley gets drunk enough to utter into the stillness. An indiscernible mumble that brings Aziraphale’s head to turn toward him. 

“What was that, my dear?” 

“I...mumble Lo...mumble...ou” Crowley mutters again. His head turned to the ceiling asking a God that turned Her back on him for a strength he doesn’t feel capable of bearing. 

“You really must speak up, dear. I can’t hear you when you mumble.” Aziraphale says again straightening up a bit.

Crowley sighs. “Do you think Demons can have soulmates?” He finally mutters loud enough for the angel to hear him. 

“Soulmates? What brings that up, my dear?” Aziraphale startles. 

Sitting up slowly Crowley brings himself to meet Aziraphale’s eyes. “I think I’m in L...in Lo...I am in Lo...ve…” He trips over his words. “I know I’m a demon but...I am in Love.”

His words leave Aziraphale gaping in stunned silence that stretches from moments into minutes. 

“Well. Say something, angel,” Crowley’s temper gets the best of him all too easily. “I’m trying to tell you that I am feeling Holy feelings and you can’t say anything?”

“I don’t know what to say, Crowley. Are you sure?”

“I feel like I did before the Fall everytime I even think of yo...this person.” Crowley stumbles over the second part of his admission but even Aziraphale the lovable naive ethereal being doesn’t believe it. His look is one of disappointment and understanding.

“But can we possibly be...I mean I can’t have a…” Crowley pleads. “Demons don’t have soulmates...Do they?”

“I don’t think I have the answer to that. Heaven certainly seems to think they don’t. Then again your kind were angels once.” Aziraphale says calmly.

“A very long time ago.” Crowley cuts in. 

“Time is rather meaningless to us though, after all. 6000 years we have known each other Crowley. Give or take a few months. In all that time...well...in all that time. I have never felt more at home than here with you. “ Aziraphale says his eyes not quite meeting Crowley’s. 

“You aren’t just saying that to do a Good thing and make me feel better are you,” Crowley asks darkly. 

“Oh. Well I never. I try to be sincere and this is what it gets me?” Aziraphale sputters.

“Then, what does this mean? For us?”

“I think it means we keep going. We already live together now, after everything that happened. And our superiors trying to forget. And everything is getting back to normal. Does this have to change anything? Do you want it to?” Aziraphale says softly. 

“I don’t know. I’m not supposed to feel this way, angel. Demons don’t feel Love, or Content, or Peaceful. I make a very bad Demon. About as bad a demon as I made an angel.”

“I think you make a marvelous demon, Crowley. I certainly wouldn’t want to thwart anyone else’s wiles. I don’t know if I would love you as much if you weren’t a demon.”

“I wouldn’t love you as much if you weren’t an angel.”

They share a soft smile before Aziraphale ducks his head and the moment is broken. “I don’t want it to change a thing.” Crowley mutters. And Aziraphale nods his head once before turning back to his book and Crowley lays back down on the worn sofa. And time goes on.


	2. Announcement

This is not a new chapter but an announcement that this short story has inspired a longer fic that I am working on very slowly and is the part two in this series Demons Don't have Soulmates.


End file.
